


The Space Chronicles

by TheUnamedAuthor23



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, POV Reginald Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnamedAuthor23/pseuds/TheUnamedAuthor23
Summary: AU: We all know that Luther was made to think he was his fathers favourite yet what if he actually was. If Reginald actually loved and cared for this one boy. If instead of a number he was given a name what ramifications would that have on his sibling's attitude towards him and how would he cope in a world where it's six against one. What about if Hargreeves let him live a life outside the house where he flourishes yet once those front doors close he's a mess of shrivelled emotions that not even a fathers love can protect.
Relationships: Grace Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Luther Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know this may be very out of the blue and different yet I've had this idea for a few weeks now and I know some of the children may seem very different I think it's a bit cool. Also, I don't see a lot of Luther/Original Characters and I think this is a bit different so I hope you like it and I'm sorry if this isn't your cup of tea.

_“Some of what I am doing when I am researching is looking for things people in my family have done and finding out what those things mean, why they did those things and seeing how I fit in”_ _\- Lisa See_

Of all the Hargreeves children when you think of childhood you think of how bad it was for them to have such an awful overbearing father. You obviously think of Vanya and how she was drugged and made into thinking she was nothing but normal, or how Klaus was locked in a mausoleum to unlock his powers and how he turned to drugs and alcohol to hinder the ghosts, what about Ben’s tragic early death, Five stuck an apocalypse, Allison being used by to manipulate Vanya into forgetting her powers or even Diego and dealing with his stutter and always being second best in the eyes of his father.

However, when we think about it Luther’s name never usually comes up first is that because he had a better childhood in comparison to the others or that in his father’s eyes he could do wrong. If you think that then you’re wrong as Luther had a childhood just as the others yet the monster under his bed wasn’t his father. In a childhood where he was cast aside, he found in the most different of places a new family who don’t care if he’s the favourite but just care that he’s ok happy and healthy.

The way he see’s the world in view to his siblings differs greatly yet his love for them hardly falters. However, his story doesn’t actually begin with him or his siblings it actually begins on an island.

  
 _“Start by doing what’s necessary; then do what’s possible; and suddenly you are doing the impossible”-_ _Francis of Assisi_


	2. The Means to an End

For Reginald Hargreeves the day started as normal as it could be when visiting his young friend and confidant. As they were driving away from her house and listening to her questionable tastes in music they talked of the fundamentals that would go into space travel and how his business and her research could help within its developments. 

The woman in question was a Miss Evangeline Adler at 24 years old she was quite young to be in such a field of science yet she’d never let it put a stopper to what she wanted to do in the world especially now that she was the head of the family business of the watch and jewellery business which had started 486 years ago and had quickly risen in the ranks toward becoming the best manufacturer in the world. After her father’s death two years prior and although she has many duties she’s not about to let them stop her from becoming the best she can be in the field of science. As the only child of the last ceo and with no brothers or cousins, many wondered why she had yet to settle down and find a husband to marry and carry on her family line so the business wouldn’t be squandered by those who only wish for the money from them.

Another thing about the Adler family was that every male in the family had at least the same first name with twenty males in the family having the same first name as well as that for the last hundred years the Adler's had also had a high place within the Naval forces of the British Navy with her great grandfather serving in the navy during world war one as an Admiral, her grandfather serving in world war two as also and Admiral while her father had been a Vice Admiral and had served during the entire course of the Falklands war 7 years prior. While she herself had never joined the navy she had a clear understanding of the seas and how to use a boat.

While there had been the occasional boyfriend although never lasting that long she’d never found the one who’d open her heart and although she liked Hargreeves and even her father had questioned whether or not it was a romantic relationship both had strongly disagreed to the claims stating they were only friends, saw each other as siblings and that they’d never be anything more. She was actually taking Reginald to see the needles before his departure the next day. “Reggie you’ll just love it, it’s really a triumph to mother nature” Evangeline proudly stated as she messed around with the cassettes and cd’s she kept in her glove compartment before finding the right one. “Whatever you say Eva and please don’t put on that awful rubbish to call that music is a sin” Hargreeves huffed as he drove them down the grassy lane.

As she finally found the cd she was looking for and put it into the slot “oh Reggie this is how I know you’re your age you can’t appreciate the musical stylings of Jason Donovan'' she stated as she started humming along to the Australian Singers song ‘Too Many Broken Hearts’ “ When we reach the needles we should stop and get lunch as it's almost noon” so they continued down the roads however when the clock struck noon on the car Evangeline began to felt weird. She looked down and saw what looked to be a baby bump “Reggie I need you to take me to the hospital because either I’m having a baby or I’m bloated from breakfast” as he just stared at her in a mix of shock and awe she began breathing quite heavily, “turn left on the next road and continue...down and follow the signs… towards the hospital and do do it quickly.” and so they were off towards the hospital.

As soon as they got there she was able to get to a room “Please please come out” as she began to push “ I’ll buy you a horse” “or a car” as she continued to push the baby out of her body as she finally gave a big push the baby exited her body and with a sigh of relief she turned to Reginald and said “ Reggie….can you please go and phone Martin and my lawyer to come her quickly please and then come back in” she exclaimed out of breath. As he left the room to do that a nurse gently handed her the baby “It’s a boy miss” as she held her baby to her chest once the cord had been cut as she looked into her son’s eyes she finally felt like she’d found the one thing she needed in life. As Reginald walked into the room she let him see the baby and they just sat in silence until Evangeline decided now was the best time to ask.

“Reggie I know that today’s gone different to what we hoped but I want to say thank you for bringing me here and staying here while I give birth. I need to ask you something though and you can say no but I hope you agree because he’s going to need a parent” “what do you mean he’s going to need a parent where will you be Eva “ he exclaimed in shock not knowing what she was talking about as she took his hand in hers she turned to him with a knowing glint in her aquamarine eyes that she had passed to her son “ I’m not going to live past the night Reggie it’s something my mother had what her mother had it’s just something passed on it’s how life will always be and I need you Reggie to be his father and his parent as there’s no one else in the world I’d trust to love and protect my son than you.”

As he contemplated his answer in, walked to men of the same height, the first being Martin the estate manager of Highman the house on the edge of the island which the family had resided in as well as the one of the highest men in the company second only to Evangeline and then Rodgers who was the Adler family lawyer. “Miss Evangeline why are you holding a baby” “Well Martin I for some reason unknown I’ve just given birth to a boy who for intents purposes is now the heir of the business and of Highman” both men looked shocked and confused before either man could ask anymore a nurse walked in with the birth certificate. As Evangeline looked at Reginald he nodded at her acceptance that he’d look after the child. When asked about the name she responded “Luther Reginald Julian Sebastian Elliot Martin Arthur Hargreeves XXI”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. I'd like to say thanks for reading I'm hoping you like the story so far and enjoy the premise. I know killing off Evangeline is probably a surprise yet it helps as more of an understanding to how Reginald sees Luther as he didn't come across Luther by luck he was actually at the birth. I don't have a clue why I added so many middle names it just sounded fancy and I like that. I hope you're enjoying my story and if you have anything you'd like to say please leave a comment. :)


	3. Fatherhood

December 12th 1989 - Hargreeves Mansion -New York

It’s been two months since the birth of the forty-three miraculous babies. Yet it’s also been two months since Evangeline died after giving birth to Luther. After his name was revealed it did cause some arguing between her and Martin about how the family name should be kept on, however after talking and discussing how it was better for Luther to have Reginald’s surname as he was going to be living with him in America.

After some disagreements about that she finally wrote her last will and testament stating that Luther would get his inheritance when he reached eighteen yet he had become the CEO of the business and head of the household when his mother breathed her last breath. Evangeline left her fathers ring in the hands of Martin to give to her son when he was old enough as it was already at the house. Where as she left the family medallion with Reginald as it was to be given to Luther when he turned four years old and that it had been in the family for over four hundred years.

She died only eight hours later in the evening as her body convulsed in a fit due to the Pre-eclampsia. Reginald and the business handled all of the funerals bills and he and Martin agreed to have a system in place for the boy. While all of this was going on Reginald had begun to look into the mysterious births and had found out about others born on that day at the same time. Once he found Luther a suitable nanny in New York via the help of Pogo he got his son joint citizenship for both America and Britain as he’d be travelling between both countries a lot as he grew up.

Once in New York and making sure the nanny understood his son and was able to look after him to the upmost care and briefing Pogo of his mission he went about finding as many of these children born on this day as he could. He got seven, however, instead of naming these children he gave them numbers from two to seven. Once he had acquired all the children he’d delegated two rooms in the house to be used as nurseries.

Although he had hired a nanny for the boy he looked after Luther most of the time with him keeping a bassinet in his office next to his desk, reading to the boy about space, Greek mythology and telling him about his mother. For the majority, the nanny was only kept around for she brought him milk, changed him and put him to bed at nights in his nursery and woke up when he cried. Once he’d reached a month old Hargreeves called upon an up-and-coming photographer by the name Victor Linton and got him to take some pictures of him and Luther which Reginald kept on his desk in his office.

While he spent the majority of his time between his office and Luther he only checked upon the other children once a week checking with their developments and seeing if his theory of them being extraordinary was true yet as they were only two months old it was still hard to tell. Yet he had hopes that his theories about them were correct.

“Every father should remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice.” - Charles.F.Kettering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour. Thanks for reading. I don't know all that much about the conditions of pre-eclampsia yet I have a brief understanding of the medical condition sorry if I've missed any of the facts let me know in the comments I know at this point we don't know that much about Luther yet that's mainly because he's a 2-month-old baby. Have a nice time reading.


	4. Lighting the Spark

_“When you find a glimmer of happiness in this world, there’s always someone who wants to destroy it.” - James.M.Barrie_

20th May 1994 - Hargreeve’s Mansion New York City  
  
It was quite late in the day for Luther at home.  He was in the playroom where he had just moments ago been playing with his nanny Edith before she had to go downstairs to help make dinner for all seven of the children with the other nannies. However unbeknownst to her young charge who was playing with the stuffed lion that he’d received from his father when he was still a babe that the young boy had called Sampson and some blocks peeking behind the door was his brother Number Two. Of the six children whose names were numbers, it was Two who had the greatest disdain towards the odd one out. As the young blonde looked up and locked eyes with his brother, a smile spread over his youthful face making his cheeks puff in excitement “Hello Two, do you want to play with Sampson and me, you can even choose the game,” the young boy exclaimed.  
  
However, as his brother walked into the room, he came right up to the blonde without answering him and before he could ask him again he was grabbed by the neck and started getting his head bashed off, of the ground repeatedly.  As the shock subsided and was quickly replaced with pain his hurt yells brought the brothers father to the room as well as his dear devoted assistant who was known to the children as Pogo.  As both men got to the door looks of horror adorned both faces before they pulled Number Two off his brother as Pogo held Two tightly the boy quickly stopped pulling as he realised his father was in the room also.  Reginald had helped Luther to his feet and held him as tears shook the young boy’s body and checked his head for any bumps or injuries.  
  
When he turned towards his other son who was held in the stronghold of Pogo, a look of anger clouded the man’s vision and he ordered pogo to take the offender of the two to his room where he’ll be left to wait until he came up to see him and told the boy that his playtime was cancelled for the rest of the week. Once they’d left, he turned to his other son who was now snivelling and clutching his lion-like his young life depended on it. As he crouched down and wiped his son’s aquamarine eyes, he questioned him a got a very straight yet blubbery answer.  He then decided to take the boy with him to his office where Luther had toys and books in one corner while Reginald sat at his desk and was able to keep an eye on the boy. 

27th May 1994 - Hargreeve’s Mansion New York City  
  
It had been a week since Number Two had hurt Luther. During that week both boys had been kept apart in case another incident occurred. As he’d had his playtime taken from him, Two had to use his time instead of working on the school work that he’d been given by Pogo. As it’s been a week he now got his playtime back and the boy was in no hurry to lose it again so he stayed away from his brother.  Luther in question had taken to reading more during his playtime on topics like astronomy, space, Greek myths and some Latin for his language studies.  As well as the occasional book on football which after seeing a newspaper clipping his nanny Edith had he’d become enthralled with the English team Chelsea as it was both his favourite colour and animal as the logo blue and a lion just like Sampson.   
  
At this very moment, the young lad was going over his letters with Edith in his room.  The way that Edith had added some fun to learning was by making the words all have something to do with either astronomy or Greek mythology so, take the letter C, for example, the word used was the constellation Cygnus which in Latin means swan, or how Medusa from the Greek myth was used as the word for M.  “Now after Quinquatria as Q, we move onto R. What is the word we have for R Luther?” the young nanny questioned knowing very well her young ward knew the answer as it was his favourite word out of all of them.  “Regulus which means little king and , and it’s also the brightest star in the Leo the Lion constellation which is my favourite constellation ,” he exclaimed in joy as his nanny giggled alongside him knowing she wouldn’t need to ever remind him of that word .   
  
Standing in the doorway to his bedroom was his next-door neighbour Number three. During breakfast that morning, Three had rumoured Four to her his drink and Edith being the only nanny around during breakfast had been quick to reprimand her and made her give Four his juice back. Due to that Three felt as though she had to get one back on the only nanny in the house who had ever called her out on her behaviour. As she walked in alone Luther smiled at her as he thought she was here to play with him. Edith although glad if she had come to play with Luther was a bit sceptical as playtime wasn’t for another ten minutes. As she opened her mouth to question the child where her nanny was the little girl locked eyes with the 23-year-old and stated: “I heard a rumour that you packed your bags and quit.” Then as her eyes hazed over and the words finished echoing around the room the little girl skipped off having sown the seeds of her wish.

As soon as she’d left the elder of the two stood from the bed and muttered in a low voice “Goodbye Luther” before walking away from the confused little boy going to find his father.  The young boy having no idea into what was going on just sat on his bed and waited a few minutes before quickly running off after his nanny.  Finding her telling his father she’d quit, was leaving and that he knew where to send her last pay and a reference, leaving the man with a bewildered look on his face.  As she then went towards her room and packed her things.  Seeing one of his favourite people leave him the young boy begged and begged for her to tell him what was happening, his cries fell on deaf ears as once packed she began walking towards the front door.  As what was happening finally, sunk Luther ran after her crying “ Please don’t leave me, Edie, please, I love you! ”.  Yet the cries of the child she’d cared for his whole life didn’t even deter as she slammed the front door behind her leaving the child she’d grown to love and that love was reciprocated crying in the doorway.   
  
As Reginald walked from the landing towards his son he had a feeling one of the other was involved as Edith was the only nanny that had been there for almost five years she had good pay and she just adored his boy so why would she up and leave, as his son looked towards his father with the hurt look he ’d only seen a week previously he knew it was one of his siblings .  He took the boy by his hand, and they walked towards his office where they both sat down and he finally questioned the boy. Luther gave the response of how Three had come in and rumoured Edith into quitting while they were doing words.  He quickly called upon Pogo to have the girl sent to her room , tell her she had no more playtime for the week and that he ’d be in later to have words with her .  As it was now the children’s designated playtime Luther stayed with his father in his corner of the office.

3rd June 1994 - Hargreeve’s Mansion New York City

Now as two of his children had hurt Luther in one way shape or form he had an inkling that another would hurt him soon so Hargreeves was getting very skeptical in whether or not to let him near the other children yet he knew the resentment towards his son would grow the longer he was away. He’d rejoined his siblings on the thirtieth of May and everything seemed to be going well. It was the nearing the end of the children's lessons before their playtime that day and Luther was sitting at a table with Four and Five as they all did a word search given to them by Pogo who was checking over Six’s work. Both boys caught each other's eyes over the top of the blonde’s crouched head and decided to play a little trick on him once playtime started.

“Say Luther have you ever been into the cupboard at the end of the hall.” When he shook his head Four continued “cause there's a ghost lady in that cupboard who likes to take little blonde children cause she likes how they taste. She told me” “That’s not true.” he exclaimed yet all his brothers did was nod his heading confirming it with a smirk on his face. When Pogo came over to check their work Five started his part of the plan by asking to go to the toilet and when he was given permission he jumped to the cupboard in question and left the door open so he could see as he turned off the switch. Then jumped to the top of the cupboard and carefully took out the light bulb and then jumped it to his room to hide it. Then when he returned to the classroom he caught Four’s eye and nodded as a way to say the third part of the plan could now go ahead.

As soon as Pogo said they could all go off to their playtime all of the children excitedly ran out of the door and towards the playroom. Four however grabbed Sampson from Luther's hands and threw it to Five who caught the stuffed Lion. Five then ran from the classroom in the direction of the cupboard with Luther hot on his heels and then he dropped the lion in the middle of the floor before jumping away. As soon as Luther picked up his teddy the door slammed shut and he heard a key click. As he banged on the door with his small fist for his brothers and didn’t hear them. He reached upon his tiptoes and tried the light switch however it wasn’t coming on. As all of this was occurring he began to feel scared at the thought of the ghost lady who ate blonde children. As he got more and more worked up his breathing got more hitched and his screams got louder for his father until he couldn’t take it anymore. So he gathered up all of the strength he could master and kicked the door so hard it flew off its hinges and went all the way to the end of the hallway. Unbeknownst to him his father was just walking from his office to find what all the yelling was about and narrowly avoided being hit by the door.

As he finally saw the light of the hallway and stumbled from the cupboard with his toy in hand Luther’s breathing slowly returned to normal and once he saw his father he rushed towards him and held his leg tightly in relief and joy. As Reginald smoothed out his son's hair on his head and checked his breathing. He guided his son to the classroom which was deserted as it was playtime and asked him what had happened. Once he’d been told the facts he came across Four and Five’s nannies and got one to fetch the boys and take them to their bedrooms and the other to check both boys bedrooms for any evidence. As he led Luther towards the courtyard and watched the boy carefully ride his bike around the courtyard the promise he made to Evangeline crept into his mind how he promised to protect him. He knew if he kept letting the other children hurt him he’d be breaking a promise to one of his most devoted friends.

10th June 1994 - Hargreeves Mansion New York

This time Hargreeves was even more sceptical in letting Luther play with the other children. Four and Five received the usual punishment for what they did no playtime for a week and they were also split up in the classroom. This seemed to do the trick as there hadn't been any pranks so that was at least a good sign in that department. Today it was morning playtime and number six was sitting alone in the library reading yet he'd finished his book and was looking up at the shelves for another one. He found one yet it was upon one of the higher shelves so he decided to try and climb the shelves to reach it. As he got onto his tip toes and he grabbed the book the child took a tumble backwards and as he was waiting for the full force of the pain to come from hitting the floor it didn't come.

He was being held by the hands of his brother who’d come into the library to carry on reading his book of myths when he saw his brother was about to take a tumble and swiftly caught him . When he finally put his brother onto the floor and dusted off his shoulders Six quickly responded “Thank you for saving me Luther” which the boy replied “Your welcome Six, just don’t do it again”. When Six nodded in response to his brother's ask he decided to sit next to his brother as they both sat quietly with their books in peace as the others were all in the playroom. When the bell sounded for lessons to start breaking the peace. “Six would you like to play with me during playtime later?” Luther shyly asked with an enthusiastic nod from Six both brothers left their books and ran off towards the classroom to avoid being late.

Once Pogo let them leave after there lessons for playtime and lunch Luther packed away his stuff into his desk and got ready to go and play with Six yet he couldn’t find him. He then went to the library. He wasn't there, he also wasn’t in his room, he even wasn’t in the kitchen having a snack before lunch. Then he heard lots of laughter and giggling in the courtyard so he climbed up on to the counter to look out of the window and saw six playing with Two,Four and Five. It seems his brother had forgotten him so Luther jumped down off the counter and was about to join in when he heard what they were laughing about.

His brothers had been laughing about him making fun of him and his name changing it to Luther the loser and they kept repeating it on and on. So he decided not to join in with them and he left the kitchen and went off to join his father in his office. To say Reginald was surprised to see Luther entering his office after he heard him and Six discussing playing together was a shock. As Luther sat in the chair opposite him at the desk and started reading his book Reginald decided against asking what had happened instead he brought out a chess board and put it between them. As Luther looked and the board with a questioning look Reginald began to put the pieces down onto the board explaining how each piece could move in a detailing way before they started . Although he didn’t win it brought him joy to have found a playmate who actually wanted him there.

19th June 1994 - Hargreeves Mansion New York

Today was Sevens training day so she’d be missing lessons this morning while the other children had to take a spelling test on capital cities and their countries. It was a test that they’d all been studying towards for a few days. Pogo had high hopes towards them all passing. It had also been a few days since Grace had been built mainly for Seven but the other children gravitated towards her and so it was decided all of the remaining nannies would all leave with pay and be replaced by one nanny.

The children had finished their tests quickly and as such to give Pogo time to mark them he let them have an extra ten minutes of playtime.While the children went off to play. It seems that Pogo had forgotten to remind them not to interrupt their father while he trained Seven. Due to that Luther had ventured off to find his father to tell him of his new favourite myth when he came across his father and sister in the midst of training. It seems Seven was withholding from using her powers when he came down from the classroom rushing towards his father.

As Reginald saw his son walking down towards him and Number Seven he told Seven to halt her training to keep her brother safe. As he knelt down towards Luther and the young boy babbled on about how he’d found a new set of myths and how he wanted to learn more about egyptian gods and myths. As he smiled towards his son’s new findings it seemed Seven had started to manifest her powers, the young girl didn’t like being set aside on her special day for her siblings. The more her father spent talking to Luther the more she got annoyed and the more power she was using as Luther was walking away to finish his book. Reginald looked toward Number Seven and saw the concentration she had upon her powers and while he kept yelling at her to stop it was too late.

Before he could tell him to duck all the glass smashed in Luther’s direction causing the young boy to fall in pain injured. Once the smashing had drawn to a close the silent whimpers of his son drew Hargreeves towards his young son who was covered in small cuts from the glass. As he glanced towards the stairs he saw Number Seven still standing there looking unsure of herself. It seemed the smashing had brought Pogo and Grace to the scene and they were shocked with what they saw. As Hargreeves got Pogo to take Seven to her room until he could deal with her he got Grace to get some medical supplies ready in the infirmary then told her to clean up the glass he turned back towards his injured son in his arms. His eyes held a petrified expression as any parts of his body that hadn’t been covered in clothes had small cuts littering the skin with blood dripping from the open ones. 

As Grace came back into the foyer with the cleaning equipment saying everything was ready in the infirmary for Luther, Reginald carefully lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. Once there Luther was sat upon the bed as Reginald sanitised some tweezers and got many small plasters ready to take care of the boy. As he started to clean the cuts and get rid of the glass all he heard was a few little whimpers yet not any erratic screams or any balling which in turn helped him finish the job quicker than anticipated. Once all the cuts had been dealt with Reginald had moved them both to Luther's room where they both sat on top of the bed as Reginald was quietly reading his son’s book on Norse mythology as Luther lay by his side holding Sampson listening quietly. As he looked down toward his son he knew something in his household would have to change starting with Number Seven and that he needed to find a way to keep Luther safe and away from his siblings just what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, I hope you've been enjoying the story. Thank you so much for leaving kudos and reading that really makes my day knowing at least someone out there likes my writing. Now, this chapter is where we get to see how the jealousy begins to kick in at an early age and how hargreeves deals with it. I do like all of the characters I promise you that yet this is just something that's been going through my head for a few weeks now and I'm actually writing it so yeah.


	5. Castaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Vanya has been in the chamber for 2 days now. Allison has yet to rumour her so they just think she's ill.

_“And for once bravery looked alot like running away” -Kat Savage_

27th June 1994 - Hargreeves Mansion New York City

It had been two days since Number Seven had been put into quarantine due to illness when in reality it was a place she was placed by Reginald to withhold her and her powers. While she was in the chamber her siblings were in the play room early as they’d been practising writing out their names while Numbers Two - Six got to play earlier as they had finished quickly Luther was still in the classroom with Pogo writing out his name as when he’d finally finished his third name the others had completed theirs so Pogo told them to go have five minutes extra play before they had their mid morning break and snack in the kitchens with Grace.

All the nannies had left now having been replaced by Grace as she was more long lasting. No longer would Hargreeves have to compensate different families of the nanny that had been injured or killed in the process of watching his children as Grace was unbreakable. The children had been colouring yet had now started talking about how they missed Seven especially Number Five. It was then that Number Six brought up the fact that before Seven had been placed into quarantine by their father Luther was kept away from them for 4 days making them wonder if Luther had passed on his illness to their sister. It was then they got into their little minds that the illness could potentially be life threatening especially after Number Four exclaimed about seeing a ghost who was around their age.

Luther had finally finished writing his name and went towards the stairs ready to go to the kitchen for snacks. When all of a sudden he was quickly surrounded by his five other siblings that seemed to have learnt how to move as quickly and quietly as possible. Two was the one who started with the usual insults of calling him a loser then the others started to join in with Two however the usual insults no longer bothered him as much. However he started to take it more personally when they began blaming him for Number Seven’s illness and for her being taken away from them.With that the new topic of insults being Number Seven’s illness being blamed upon him that’s when they began to become more hurtful towards Luther. The others just kept throwing insults left and right about how it should be him ill, or how if this was a dangerous illness that Seven could potentially die. If she did die from her illness that they’d kill him in his sleep or that they’d wish he’d just die. It was then he was standing on the edge of the stairs when Two pushed him and he fell to the landing. The others then ran towards him laughing at him calling him loser over and over again in a conniving way, they only stopped when Grace yelled for them for their snacks that they all ran towards the kitchen not sparing their brother even a single glance.

Once they’d all gone away he brushed back his tears he carefully brought himself up onto his feet by holding the rail although one of his ankles hurt he carefully made his way up towards his room before picking his backpack up and stuffing it with a jacket, Sampson some books and toys then just sitting there while he waited for the class bell to ring. Once the sounds of his siblings running towards the classroom had gone he began to carefully make his way towards the front door as he tried to soundlessly close and open the front door before he walked down the steps into the vastness that is New York City.After ten minutes and no sign of the young boy Pogo called for Grace to come up to the class and asked if she’d seen him since break yet when she replied about him not having turned up, she went to check the boys usual places to hide, his bedroom, the courtyard, the library, the playroom, by the piano in the upstairs sitting room which he’d taken a recent shine towards or even the large telescope in the attic. He was nowhere to be found in the house or on the grounds.

Once she’d relayed the news to Pogo a look of shock horror marred his face as he turned towards the children and with a nervous voice told them to continue their lesson as he and Grace went to see their father about an important matter. Once they both reached the office and knocked and were allowed to enter upon taking a quick glance around the office and noting he wasn’t there they turned towards the master of the house who had an inquisitive look upon his face that quickly turned to nervous and worried as he thought of his little boy missing in the outer world. As he rushed towards the camera room followed by his servants he checked over all the tapes that had been filming until he saw one of Number Two pushing Luther down the stairs before the five children ran off, Luther limping back up the stairs before coming back down before leaving through the front door. All of the adults were to say shocked at what had been seen. When checking the time of the video and realising it had been at least fifteen minutes since he’d left. As Reginald went towards his office to get his jacket and car keys the phone rang.

As he limped down the streets of New York looking at everything in awe as he went unnoticed. As he turned a corner he saw a small diner that had an English flag in the window with a big black and white sign that said welcome to Hungry Jordan's . He remembered what his old nanny Edith told him how his favourite football team was from England so he ventured towards the diner. Once inside he looked around and to him it was amazing with different colours and a big bar with a milkshake bar and ice cream option. As he looked around the diner in awe he didn’t realise a waitress had come up to him , as he looked upwards and saw her she said hello and as he quietly replied “hello” she then asked “is it only you here little man.” in which he nodded his head. She just hummed and escorted him to a booth as the restaurant was fairly empty as it was only quarter past eleven in the morning.

As he limped down the streets of New York looking at everything in awe as he went unnoticed. As he turned a corner he saw a small diner that had an English flag in the window with a big black and white sign that said welcome to Hungry Jordan’s . He remembered what his old nanny Edith told him how his favourite football team was from England so he ventured towards the diner. Once inside he looked around and to him it was amazing with different colours and a big bar with a milkshake bar and ice cream option. As he looked around the diner in awe he didn’t realise a waitress had come up to him , as he looked upwards and saw her she said hello and as he quietly replied “Hello” she then asked “is it only you here little man.” in which he nodded his head. She just hummed and escorted him to a booth as the restaurant was fairly empty as it was only quarter past eleven in the morning. Once in a booth with a menu she brought him a kids size vanilla milkshake with all the trimmings before introducing herself. “I’m Sasha, what’s your name” he slurped up his drink before responding “I’m Luther Reginald Julian Sebastian Elliot Martin Arthur Hargreeves XXI. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sasha.” to say she was shocked by his response was an understatement as she’d never met a child with a name that longer. She then asked about any adults to which he responded with a shake of his head. He then shocked her by saying he’d ran away , by then Kenneth another waiter had wandered over to meet her little friend. After they told him they’d be right back Sasha remembered his last name and with Kenneth’s help found the phone number to the only other Hargreeves in the city and phoned it.

As soon as the phone rang Reginald instantly picked saying hello before hearing what seemed to be a young woman on the end of the line who was questioning whether or not he was missing a little boy around four years old with blonde hair, blue eyes and an extravagantly long name. When he replied yes and the location of his missing child Hargreeves was told that his son was at Hungry Jordan's, the little British diner. As soon as he’d been told the address Reginald wasted no time in telling Pogo and Grace where he was going and that he’d be back to sort everything out after lunch. Yet before he left his office he pocketed the medallion he’d had for almost five years planning to give it to Luther when he found him and they finally sat down and talked. The drive towards the diner only took five minutes yet to him it felt like it took five hours. Once he’d parked the car and swiftly exited he strode towards the diner once he scanned the room that was slowly beginning to fill with those who were on their lunch break when a waitress pointed him towards a booth where he saw his son sitting with his backpack sipping what appeared to be a vanilla milkshake. He nodded towards the waitress in thanks and made his way towards the booth.

“Is this seat taken” in his fathers voice was heard and as he glanced up it was his father standing there glancing towards the seat opposite him when he shook his head his father sat down. So father and son just sat at the table in silence with the only sound being made was Luther slurping up the remains of his milkshake before they started a conversation. “ Why did you run away Luther, I was worried when Grace and Pogo said they couldn’t find you. What happened my boy to make you run away” as he said that Luther began to feel a sense of guilt fester it’s way inside of him so he explained to his father what had happened and why he decided to run away “They’ll kill me if I don’t get out quick enough dad and I’m too young to die I’ve only just learnt how to spell my full name” “ I’m sorry they put you in this position just know you aren’t going to die and they will not get their hands on you. I promise that to you Luther. Now how about we get some lunch before we head back home just the two of us.” 

After that father and son relished in each others company while they ate there meal at the table talking between just the two of them like they did whenever it was just the two of them in his office talking about space or new myths or anythings while playing a game of chess or learning the chords of a piano. After saying goodbye to Sasha and Kenneth and leaving quite a generous tip they both went towards the car yet before he started the engine Reginald turned to Luther telling him of his news “ Luther you know how Victor was talking about him wanting you to be one of his models for him would you like to be one. It’ll give you the chance to travel, meet new people and you do always enjoy when he comes to take our pictures. When he nodded happily as a sign of yes Hargreeves knew it would be good for him as not only would he be able to get out of the house more but he’d be away from his siblings.

Later that night while he was in bed Reginald came into the room asking if he could talk to Luther when his son said yes they both just sat on the edge of the bed. Once they’d returned Grace checked Luther over and found out it was just a small sprain to which was bandaged quickly. Another thing Reginald dealt with when he arrived home was Number Seven, Grace Pogo and Number Three ventured down to the chamber where he got Number Three to rumour Seven into thinking she was just ordinary then he got her to rumour each of the boys one by one into forgetting about Sevens powers. It was at this moment when Hargreeves pulled from his pocket the golden medallion that he’d kept for almost five years. “This is something your mother gave to me to give to you when you were born. It'd been in her family for over four hundred years and your the only member of that family left now so it belongs to you dear boy and as it’s so important you must never take it off”, after he explained that he slipped around Luther’s neck to which the boy handled the medallion with care and wonder while he mumbled a “ never father” still entranced by the gold. He smiled towards his father then tried to stifle a yawn yet to no avail it was seen. “Come on into bed with you” so Hargreeves tucked Luther into his bed fluffing down his hair before bidding him goodnight to which he got a quick reply back. Before he could even reach the door he heard the small snores from his son and he smiled towards his figure before making his way towards his office for the rest of the night before he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geia sas : thanks for reading this chapter and my book. Sorry if it's been a while for an update it's just i had a lot of writers block. Yet I'm back onto a schedule about how I'm doing this writing and hopefully I keep to it for all of you who like this book. I hope you really like this book as it's mainly about Luther I'm trying to mainly incorporate him yet his siblings are still very important in his life, also I'm not trying to hide Reginald being evil and a horrible parent this is just what my mind makes up. I hope you look forward to the influx in new characters that will be introduced in upcoming chapters. Tell me what you think in the comments down below . antio sas


	6. Bambino's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his first day at modelling with Victor and after a few lonely weeks with only his father for company Luther's about to meet some very special people who'll turn his life around.

_“Every new friend is a new adventure...The start of more memories”- Patrick Lindsay_

1st July 1994 -New York City

It’d been four days since he’d ran away from home following him being picked on by his siblings. For those days he’d been kept away from them yet they didn’t seem to mind as Seven had reemerged. Although without her powers yet since being rumoured nobody questioned her as they just thought her not having any powers was the normal. He was only around his siblings during lessons other than that he was always being watched or alone. Whether it be learning Latin, riding his bike or playing chess with his father, reading about mythology or looking at the stars in either the library or the corner of the attic, getting Pogo’s newspaper clippings on Chelsea or even slowly learning what notes were which on the piano in the little sitting room.Maybe it was that he was used to being alone as that was in some ways how he liked it as there was no one he could upset, no one would make fun of him and he was always listened to if it was just him and no one could talk over him. He especially liked when he and Reginald had talk’s out by the tree in the courtyard about different subjects or when they ate meals in his office together.

Today he was on his way to his first shoot with Victor with Reginald who’d be dropping him off then picking him up again once it was over. He didn’t know what to expect yet due to it being with Victor he was none the less excited as he’d known Victor since he was a month old and always looked forward to him coming over to the house for the little photo shoot that Reginald commissioned once or twice a year. It was during their last shoot last month that Victor expressed his interest in having Luther model for his company and after making the call the day after Luther accepted it Victor told them his first shoot would be today. Victor’s company was on the rise as when he started out he only had two offices one in London another in New York, now however he had at least twenty offices throughout the world yet everyone still knew his first two offices were his main one’s and due to being such an elite agency he only accepted models from the ages four to seven you couldn’t be any older or any younger as if you stuck with Victor you’d be getting scouted and used on the cover of some of the worlds most read magazines like Vogue which at least five of his models had went on to be cover girls/boys.

After finally giving him the medallion Reginald decided to phone Martin. Since Luther had been born he and Martin had kept in contact over letters and phone calls about his upbringing and how the jewellery business was going. While the business was flourishing and still at the top of the market whereas over the last few months the case over Luther’s upbringing was concerning both men. Martin had suggested to him that he should bring Luther to the island to visit the house of his ancestors and his mother, also to finally tell him of how one day he’d take over the business starting one step at a time. Reginald had agreed on letting him visit and find out about the business yet they both agreed he wouldn’t start learning about how the business worked until he was at least thirteen. Letting him visit was also out of convenience as it would keep him away from his siblings, Reginald had already booked the flights and the ferry trip with Martin organising a car to drive them to the docks and a car to drive them to the house. He’d decided that he’d tell Luther about the trip during the drive back home later that day when they were on their way back from the shoot.

They’d finally arrived at the shoot and once parked they were greeted at the door by Victor. Victor was a man in his mid thirties who’d found his calling of photography at least ten years ago, however he only started getting any real coverage once one of his models had landed on the cover of Vogue about five years ago. He was known for getting on the same level as his models as he only accepted them at such a young age and he had only seven or eight children at most and sometimes only two at a minimum to a specific age for that class of children which he handpicked from head shots sent in or if he’d photographed the child before during a private session. He worked with all of the offices yet everyone knew the countries that interacted the most were London and New York. If you were in one of those offices and a class that was most sought after for models and photos he’d really get to know you from picking the right colours and clothing types to even making sure your favourite drink was stocked. He had known Reginald for a few years prior to Luther’s birth and to say he was impressed when they first met was an understatement. He was a man in his late twenties who had at least five offices in each of the fashion capitals of the world with models coming from each who went on to do amazing things in the industry.

Once they’d said greeted each other Victor gave them the run down of the day how the shoot would be a national shoot for some summer camps that would be going out to all fifty states and that it was a boys only shoot with him and four other boys his age. This was due to the camps being made by a company whose target market were little boys and wanting them to learn skills for later in life, so in some sense it was kind of like boy scouts yet it was just a summer program not all year round. He’d done the shoot with this company at least four times before and each time had been a success as more and more boys signed up every year and it was a very reputable company. The shoot would be around two hours long with an hour for lunch that was being supplied for them. So once he’d said goodbye to Reginald,Victor led Luther off towards the dressing room where he was given an outfit that was a navy blue polo shirt with white stripes on it, some beige khaki shorts and some navy blue trainers, once he’d changed he was brought to the get his makeup and hair done which wasn’t really that much makeup just some powder and a few strokes of a brush on his hair he was done. He noticed when leaving his dressing room that they brought in a few more outfits which were probably for after he’d completed a series of shots in the clothes he had on.

Once he’d got onto set he was introduced by Victor to four other boys his age Cole, Hunter, Noah, and Trevor. Yet before any of them could speak to each other other than saying hello and their names they were each taken off by one of the solo photographers who had a little set made up for each of them to pose on and get used to the camera as this was each one of them’s first every photo shoot and modelling job other than the occasional family photo or head shots. After getting a few solo shots they changed into the next change of outfits and then they started going into groups of two or three, this helped them all start to get a lot more comfortable with each other. By the time lunch rolled around they were all laughing and talking together as though they had known each other for years instead of only an hour and a half. Once they’d finished eating they decided to start playing in the outdoor area where a bench was and as the other four sat down Luther decided to try and impress them by lifting the bench with all of them on. To say they were surprised was an understatement, they all just thought it was a super cool trick and loved it then they all decided since he picked them that they’d all pick him up, with them all giggling Victor was able to take some shots of there actual happiness as they held Luther and another as they became a pile on the floor.

One thing to note about all of the boys was that they were all born within a month of each other. Cole was the eldest of the group by six days. His full name being Cole Phoenix Mackenzie born the 2nd of September 1989 and raised in Liverpool he had the full on twinge of a scouse accent which the others having never met anyone from Liverpool found it cool. The only child of a Boston born mother Melody and a Liverpudlian father Evan they moved to the states when he was three due to an increase in time his father spent in the states to his business growing it was extremely helpful he and his parents all had dual citizenship's his parents since they got married him since birth. His fathers business was the third generation of a health and beauty shop selling products from self care like candles and bath soaps to products like sports leggings and workout gear. Due to having slowly moved over to the states in 1988 and having now branched out to over ten states with at least three shops in New York there was no telling how far the company could go. He was very wise for his age which was something his mother told him constantly. He took after his mother a lot with his looks of bronze hair and hazel eyes that his grandmother often called liquid gold. He was an avid fan of English football and greatly supported the team Everton as his family on his fathers side anyway had always lived at least ten minutes away from the stadium and he’d been lucky enough before he’d moved to America to go to a few home matches and if you walked into his bedroom it was just covered in flags,posters so much memorabilia for that one team. An avid fan of music Cole at the tender age of four already knew what he wanted to be in life and how he’d achieve that goal, he wanted to become a DJ and producer, he liked how his dad ran the business yet he’d always been told that they’d support him in any endeavour in life and becoming a DJ just happened to be Cole’s.

Coming next in age was Hunter the second eldest of the group by the six day gap. Born on the 8th of September 1989 Hunter Leonardo Scorey also had a dual citizenship between America and Britain just like his father Gareth elder brother Gregory and his younger twin brothers Issac and Julius, where as his mother Jacinta had an Italian and American citizenship due to being born in Venice yet she moved with her family to Chicago when she was a child, which is where in college she met her future husband. He was a Welsh student doing a year abroad during University. He eventually started a business in America that had spread across the whole continent of North America, it was a toy company that was not only big brands but for affordable reasons. His father had a younger brother who was only four years older than Gregory called Fletcher who’d been born in Manchester were they’d moved while Gareth was in his first year of University who visited often. While on his visits to his brother and his family he’d managed to draw all of his nephews into supporting his football team Manchester United and when they’d visited their grandparents in Manchester he’d taken Gregory and Hunter to a game with him. While Hunter liked football his favourite things to watch were films and TV shows he was a born showman who dreamed of having a staring role in a soap opera or being a part of a film franchise was what he wanted to do once he got older for as long as he could remember, his room was filled with clapper boards, programs from musicals and rows of DVD's .He’d already appeared in some small adverts and been an extra in a few films with his grey storm like eyes and charcoal black hair his nan always said whenever he saw her that he’d grow up to become a dreamboat of girls dreams, and being an actor was how he planned to get there. He just loved to perform little stints for his family and was a member of the local youth theatre he had a dream that he’d work tooth and nail to get.

The middle child of the group was Noah. Noah Semih Ross was born on the 19th of September 1989 was of Turkish Scottish and Portuguese descent. His mother Nadia was half Turkish from her fathers side of the family grew up in Vermont when at a party for her fathers business she met an up and coming Doctor who ventured in the side of business for his father’s sake Nate. Nate was half Portuguese on his mothers side and half Scottish from his father. His father’s father was in the business of brewing anything from ale’s to gin, wine to beer, they brewed it. It was a business he’d started after world war two in the mid fifties in his kitchen and it’d boomed from there. Nate although had a PhD and was a Haematologist he also had a business degree and sometimes worked as an accountant for his fathers brewery. Both Noah’s mother and father had dual American and British citizenship's they’d gotten when married and each of their three children got one at birth. Noah had an elder sister by seven years Naomi and a younger brother by two years Nolan who he was closest to as all his sister ever did was dress him in bows and glitter and dresses which he greatly disliked. Although a shy boy with quite distinct features of tanned skin, honey brown hair and eyes that looked like melted chocolate he was just perfect in front of a camera. However he may be sweet but silent whenever a song had the right beat Noah just couldn’t resist getting up and dancing, having taken classes since the age of two and getting better all the time nothing would ever stop this boy from getting down on the dance floor with his favourite styles of dance were hip hip, jazz and contemporary. If you ever entered his room you’d see a shelf of trophies beginning to fill from his competitions that he’d competed in so far some silver, a few bronze yet for the more recent ones gold was becoming more of a staple colour. Yet even though his chosen sport was dance he still took the time to support his dad's home football team team Celtic. 

Finally we have the second youngest of the group Trevor. Born Archibald Phillip Hill the third on the 27th of September 1989 he was named after his grandfather yet he’d never respond to it. His father Rowan was born on the island of Jersey but raised in the east end of London, he was of half Irish descent on his fathers side of the family while his mother was a New Yorker at heart. His fathers family had strong ties to the army with his great grandfather and grandfather both serving in the first and the second world war , even his grandmother served yet though she was only able to serve during the last two years of the war she was a spy who’d been able to to sneak into German occupied France and sneak over supplies twice without ever getting caught. While Rowan had entered the army when he turned sixteen he left when he turned nineteen so he could pursue a career in the family law business, and had taken over the New York branch in Manhattan. His mother Martha was a native New Yorker who’d grown up on Staten Island, was born to a restaurant owner and a dressmaker and had a career as a personal shopper for big clients as well as a photographer for the occasional wedding they’d met through a mutual friend. They both decided to get dual citizenship when their oldest son Jerry was born, he was four years older than Trevor, although he was born in America there was nothing he preferred more he loved than a roast dinner on a Sunday afternoon. A wild child with a big heart eyes that shone like emeralds and diamond blonde coloured hair with a love of drama he’ll always be the one to stick up for his friends when needed to or just give them the cold honest truth, an big fan of sports especially football he supported West Ham United, and the New York Jets his bedroom was just a clash of the two sports with the occasional picture propping up as he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps of being a lawyer yet he also wanted to be a food photographer.

After they came back from their break and had gone to the toilet and changed into a different outfit the set was just filled with toys and outdoor settings like a canoe different types of balls and rackets with a pretend fire. They all went towards the balls beginning to play together Victor and his photographers using their actual joy of playing together. As he looked at all of these pictures on the screens he had a feeling that these five boys would be some of the biggest names in his agency. After they’d played around with the balls and got some pictures of them in the canoe before getting them to move onto the fake fire pit. Cole, Noah and Trevor were all given smores whereas Hunter and Luther were given some popcorn to eat and pose with. After changing outfits once more and getting some group shots each of the boys got to play around with each other a bit with the boys before they’d gotten picked up. It was Cole who’d come up with the idea of them all meeting up with one another outside of photo shoots and school so they all agreed to write down each other's telephone number on a piece of paper and put it in their bags so they could meet up. If you’re wondering how they had their home phone numbers this was due to it being written on the emergency contacts in their bags. They all swapped numbers and by the time their parents had come to pick them up they had gone into another fit of laughter.

Once back in the car on the way home Reginald turned towards Luther asking about how it’d gone and to say he was surprised by the influx of words of excitement that came from his young son's mouth was an understatement. Never before had the young boy been so forthcoming about new people or even his siblings. This was very much an improvement to him being so closed off around when he was at home which made their upcoming trip to the Isle of Wight all the more important so he could be like this more often. When he’d arrived home from dropping Luther off at the shoot his son's passport had returned with the tickets for three days' time to Gatwick airport. He’d quickly informed Grace to start packing him some clothes for the trip and had phoned Martin about the plans for their arrival which in turn Martin made sure the house had been cleaned and rooms were being made for them both. Instead of heading straight home he pulled up towards his regular clothes shop which he’d booked an appointment with Luther, the boy in question looked at him with a look that said why are we here yet then Reginald surprised him with the news of the incoming trip his face lit up with joy and he threw himself at his father who hugged him tight to his chest. After that they exited the car and went into the shop where they spent at least two additional hours picking colours and clothes of different sizes as well as shoes, hats and additional luggage bags, by the time they were done the boot of the car was filled with bags ready for their father and son trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy all the new additions of the friends. It took me a while to set up a plan for them all but I think they came out really great. Sorry if I just prattled on about Victor and his company it's just I had so much ideas running around my head I just couldn't stop. Also all of the football teams used are real football teams. I hope you've like this chapter as it's probably my favourite so far.Vale


	7. The Heir's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther's finally visiting the island and learning how much he still doesn't know about himself.

_“Travelling tends to magnify all human emotions.”-Peter Hoeg_

5th July 1994 - Portsmouth Harbour - England

It had been quite a few hectic days since Luther’s first photo shoot with Victor. Once they’d arrived home with all of the new clothes Grace helped him get everything sorted into his luggage. Ensuring that everything was correctly labelled and making a pile of clothes that needed ironing before the trip. Once again Reginald decided to keep the others away from Luther, having him near him at all times, during school hours Luther did his work in the office during free time he either played chess with his father, practised the Piano with Grace, under the watchful eye of Reginald rode his bike around the courtyard or he stayed alone reading with only Sampson for company in his room about myths of Ireland and Japan, to the galaxies and planets of space, developing his languages ranging between Latin and Greek to Italian and Spanish, he even started reading about geology and precious metals and jewels. Either he was there or he stayed alone in the attic which was where he crept off to many nights to look up towards the clear night sky and study the stars and constellations he could see through his telescopes lens. To the others they didn’t really notice what was happening around them just that Luther wasn’t in lessons with them anymore. The flight to Gatwick was an evening flight so that Luther could sleep it, Reginald had been in contact with Martin and he’d managed to arrange a car to pick them up from airport to take them to the harbour in Portsmouth where they’d get the ferry to the island in which they’d be picked up again and brought to the house.

To say he was looking forward to finally meeting Luther was an understatement at the very least as for Martin meeting Luther was like meeting the queen, this four year old boy was the owner of the worlds biggest and eldest Jewellery company with a net worth of over $800 billion dollars at that and as it grew each day in Martin’s eyes Luther was a boy who’d make sure the business would grow more than his ancestors could ever imagine. He wasn’t only looking at the business perspective of Luther’s visit yet also the familial perspective. He viewed himself as the young boy's godfather and after all the stress and anguish he’d heard that had gone on in New York he hoped visiting the island would give him a place where he could breathe away from those who wanted to hurt him and into the arms of those who actually wanted him around. As well as that Martin wanted to introduce him to his family’s history and his heritage of being the twenty first boy born into his family who held the name Luther and how each man and woman shaped the Adler's into what they were today a force to be reckoned with that was now his piece of dough waiting to be moulded into the twenty-first century by his little hands and Martin would be there every step of the way.

The houses themselves had been kept in tip top shape by that staff who worked at them. There was the main house Highman which is where Luther and Reginald would be staying at which was the biggest of the three owned by the family on the island as well as the oldest. It had been rebuilt during the early 19th century into the style it was now while the outside looked like a palace with the great driveway and fountain and the daunting gargoyles once inside it feels as though you’ve been transported to another time with the style not having changed much since the last year of Queen Victoria’s reign, with there being modern touches here and there it felt like you’d walked back in time once you’d crossed the threshold. There were over forty rooms in the house each with a bit of history inside Martin had planned for Reginald to stay in the room he’d stayed in on his last visit while for Luther he’d managed to set up the nursery up again just like it had been when Evangeline had been alive. With the vast gardens overlooking the with its private beach and cliff tops to the large forest with the family cemetery the marble gazebo to the stables which housed the award winning dressage horses and not even before talking about the flowers and the pond it looked like it should belong to royalty. In a corner of the estate there was a little cottage that had been made for Luther fifteenth when he was a child; the cottage had been changed over the years with there being remnants of all of those who’d played in the cottage still there with their being a room full of little displays of old toys or clothes or music.

While Highman was the main estate of the Adler's there were another two though smaller in size the same level of grandeur. The second was called Beverly House which became owned by the Adler family through Luther the eighteenth’s wife called Margaret as she was her father’s only child that lived passed infancy and he himself having no other siblings Beverly house became part of her dowry which the Adler’s inherited when her father Arthur had eventually died three years after the wedding. While not as large as Highman it held a touch more of sophistication to it as unlike the Adler’s the Beverly family was also a business built family that was although sixteen years younger than the Adler’s Jewellery business the Beverly’s maneuvered more in the area of transportation. When they’d started they only manufactured carriages then as time went on they moved onto trains and boats to now cars and planes. With the name Beverly being the biggest name in the transportation business for the last 300 years and still growing with them having the best of the best cars for Luther it seems he was born richer than a newborn prince with both businesses growing rapidly day by day with the new designs and a net worth of over $100 billion it was a world that was never going to slow down any time soon. Though a smaller estate it still held a grandeur to it, with its high walls nobody could get even a look in yet if they did they’d be mesmerised by the Italian architecture and marble archways, with the inside housing thirty rooms that had been updated at least ten of them had been kept in the past. With artwork worth millions adorning the walls and the long winding staircase the best part of the house was the sitting room, with its glistening diamond chandelier ,red carpeted floor and the view of the sea as Beverly though it didn’t have a private beach was set on a hilltop overlooking the sea from one of it’s balconies it truly was a place of grandeur and elegance. The gardens of Beverly also adorned a family cemetery and gazebo yet it also held a pool house which had been added during the fifties with a small kennels which was a family tradition as the Beverly family had kept Cavalier Spaniels for as long as any one can remember they still legally bred them on the grounds the yapping of little puppies was normal. Yet the best piece of history was a larger building at least five minutes from the house yet still on the grounds it was a sort of museum that had opened in the mid seventies to display all of the different modes of transportation the Beverly’s had made it was a big hit with the public getting more popular year by year and had even been visited by royalty it was something that should never be missed on a trip to the island.

The final and smallest estate owned by the Adler's was located in a more central part of the island than the other two yet still quite far from the general public. It was a small mansion which had been where the Adler's had lived before Highman had been built. It was called Minan Manor with no walls and and it’s beautiful picturesque fountain in front it was a perfect location for weddings which is what it was used for, as many couples hired out Minan due to it’s beautiful setting. The whole house had been updated during the sixties so it was the most modern of all of the three houses yet it still had the feeling of history within its walls, of the twenty rooms in the house ten could be used for an event they all had a look of elegance, a ballroom that looks like one straight from a magazine shoot it was no wonder couples hired out Minan for a venue it was just perfection and the gardens while it had a gated up cemetery which was were the Adler's where buried before Highman with it’s twisting maze, the stone pavilion and balcony overlooking though small it was like a fairytale location, that’s why every Adler wedding had always taken place at Minan due to the sense of true love and fantasy. Some guests who’d stayed at Minan said it felt like the house blessed by Aphrodite herself and it seemed as though that was true.The reason only ten rooms were available to guests was that the other ten were used only for Adler’s and they homed precious artifacts owned by the family that were irreplaceable and would never be seen by guests.

On the evening of the 4th of July after getting everything packed for their trip and saying goodbye to the others Pogo Reginald and Luther made their way to the airport to get the flight to London Gatwick. Pogo would only be dropping the two off and then driving the car back to the mansion. The flight was meant to take off at eight o’clock that evening and although it was past Luther’s bedtime he couldn’t stay still in the back of the car as he just kept on going about what he wanted to see and do once they arrived on the Isle of Wight, as he went on the two older men in the front of the car shared a knowing look of relief as they hadn’t seen him this excited since his shoot three days prior. It took at least half an hour to get through the traffic to the airport. Once Pogo helped them get their luggage from the boot of the car and then he bid them both goodbye. Once Pogo had left the two Hargreeves made their way into the airport quickly finding a trolley to put their luggage on, it took them at least half an hour to get through security with their bags being checked and having to go through their bags. The flight left at eight pm that night and could be boarded at quarter too, with how long it took to get there and through security it was already half seven. So Reginald just brought Luther a pillow for the plane and ear-plugs before father and son went to the gate, as they’d had dinner before they left Luther wasn’t hungry and he’d used the toilet that was nearest their gate he was itching to get onto the plane and begin this adventure. Once they’d boarded the flight and got into their seats which were situated in business class. Once the plane had taken off it didn’t take long for Luther to fall asleep as it was later than he usually asleep by, this was a reason why Reginald had chosen the late night flight, so when they arrived in London it would be early morning and he hadn’t spent the rest of the day travelling, whereas his son slept Reginald spent the flight writing in his journal or going over the tickets in his carry on for the ferry.

It was eight o’clock in the morning in England when the plane landed, Luther was still asleep yet after getting his things together holding onto Reginald's hand they exited the plane back onto solid ground. Once through the security and they’d collected their luggage Reginald saw a man holding a sign with his surname on and once questioned he said that he was here to drive him and Luther to Portsmouth. Luther also slept for an hour of the car journey before waking up and looking through the window in wonder at the outside world that was England, so different to New York. Once they reached Portsmouth harbour after saying goodbye to the driver Reginald got them onto the ferry and rented out a cupboard where their luggage was stored for the journey, as they had a few minutes before the ferry to depart from the harbour he decided that he and Luther would have breakfast on the ferry. Over the course of breakfast Reginald noted upon Luther's excitement to be travelling and once the boat started he had to calm him down and tell him they’d go up to the top when they’d both finished eating at a reasonable pace, after being told he that Luther slowed down in his eating and began using the manners he was taught. Finally after finishing breakfast Reginald took Luther up to the top of the ferry where he was just surrounded by the ocean and squawking gulls, it was a lovely day and yet there was a slight chill in the air so Luther was wearing his jacket as the father and son talked about the island coming into view and what they’d be doing Reginald asked a nearby woman if she’d take their picture with the camera Luther had in his backpack. She was very willing to and got a few shots of them and by the time she gave him back the camera with him replying thanks the boat was coming up to the docks on the Isle of Wight.

Once they’d gotten off the ferry it was quarter past ten in the morning they saw another man holding another sign with the name ‘Hargreeve’s’ was waiting for them at the port, so he helped load up their luggage into the car and drove them towards Highman. Having slept the majority of the previous car on the journey to Highman he was just amazed with the different types of scenery that the island housed and how there was so much nature and greenery, as the car pulled up the hills to towards Highman he marveled at the beaches he could see in the distance wondering if while on this trip he could visit one. As they got closer towards Highman the sight of other houses and people lessened and that of trees grew and as they got closer you could just see the great house looming in front of the car, to say he was shocked to be staying in such a large house was an understatement. Once he exited the car it seemed as though all of the staff had come to greet him, he turned to Reginald with a look of wonder on his face as he bent down to his son and said “They’re all here to welcome you, this is your home Luther you were born for this” as he spoke to his son another man came closer to greet them. He looked to be in his late fifties early sixties with a head full of brown hair and high cheekbones and a wise yet trusting glint in his eyes “Welcome to Highman Master Luther. Welcome home.” as he said that Luther just looked at both men with a sense of shock written all over his little face so he carried on “I am Martin the estate manager”, with that he shook the still stunned little boy's hand and introduced him to all of the staff before guiding him inside with a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kon'nichiwa, Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for the wait in this chapter I've had some writers block yet I hope you're enjoying it. In all honestly this chapter so far was probably the hardest to write as I had no idea how it'd go. I think for Martin my inspiration for his was a cross between Barrow and Carson from Downton Abbey yet with a more modern take on the world. For the different estates I've taken inspiration from some houses I've visited through my life as I really enjoy them. I know I left it on it on a it of a dead end yet this chapter is just about him arriving the next will be about his trip. I hope your looking forward to reading it as much as I am to writing it Sayōnara


End file.
